Hallowed Ground
by Brandiwine
Summary: Duncan meets a strange woman in a graveyard connected to Methos and the Watchers.
1. Chapter 1

(Highlander)

"HALLOWED GROUND"

by Brandiwine

December 13, 2009

Chap. A

Snow littered the ground as the highlander stood watching the woman pace. She was tall with brown hair and sad blue eyes. The man near her wore a priest's collar and had black curls and more vivid eyes than hers. Duncan was curious as she held two things in her arms that he was unsure if they were dolls or bodies as he approached.

"Hi." He said as she started from hearing his voice behind her as she swiveled to see him.

"Hi. Why be here this night, Sir?" She asked holding her burdens close to her cloaked body.

"I'm Duncan McCleud of the Clan McCleud. Why do you pace here like a ghost?" He asked watching the priest dig a hole with a long, handled shovel.

"I'm Ariwil McTan. That's my husband." She said pointing to the man working so hard to dig a hole in the frost.

"Nice to meet you. What's your husband's name?" He asked feeling like he had just passed into the world of the dead.

"ALLISTAR McTan. He's a priest." She said holding back tears.

"Good to know. Why be out on a night like this?" He asked pulling his trenchcoat close around him to ward away the chill of the wind.

"Come in. Come in and know me better man! This boy is ignorance. This girl is want. Be ware of the boy. Are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses? They'd better die and decrease the surplus population." She quoted from the _Christmas_ _Carol_ as Duncan waited for her to finish.

"What does that have to do with this?" He asked seeing a smallish box near the digging site.

"This one is Ishbil and this one is ALLISTAR Jr. Two innocent children who cried once before ceasing their breath." She finished crying as Duncan began to understand she was holding bodies as her husband finished digging and turned to her with sympathetic eyes.

"Give them here, ARIWIL." He said softly as she sniffed.

"You're not done yet." She said clutching the children close.

"I can't dig much deeper with the ground being frosted like this. I promise this is deep enough." He said trying to keep his teeth from chattering as he spoke.

"Ok, ALLISTAR. You know best." Ariwil said placing the two small forms in the box lined with velvet as the priest sealed the box, lowered it into the hole, and covered the site with dirt as Ariwil let her tears spill.

"I'm here to help." Duncan heard a familiar voice say as he turned his attention away from the man who knelt beside the grave praying and sprinkling holy water over the site.

"Why are you here?" Duncan heard Ariwil say as Methos's kind eyes washed over her.

"It's my job to help. I'm a doctor. Remember?" He finished as Ariwil turned to face Duncan.

"You know this man don't you?"

"Yes. We're friends." He said seeing tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Is what he says true? Is he here to help?" She asked with innocent, troubled eyes.

"Yes. He speaks the truth. You can go with him." Duncan said as she smiled and turned to take Methos's hand.

"I'll meet you at Joe's later. ALLISTAR, I'm taking Ariwil home." Methos said as ALLISTAR stood near them now.

"I'll come with you. I'm finished." He said lugging his shovel, dirty from his work.

"I can bring that back for you if you like." Duncan said curious as to what was going on here.

"Thank you, Mr. McCleud. I'd appreciate that." ALLISTAR said walking through the graveyard with Ariwil between him and Methos as Duncan followed behind carrying the shovel.

The house was splendid with picture windows of beveled glass and cherry wood doors. The porch was a wrap-around affair with stone steps that they trudged up as Duncan made his way to the adjoining shed to stow the shovel before joining them inside a house furnished with hand-woven rugs, hand-woven tapestries, and victorian furnishings with overhead chandeliers.

"Welcome to our house. We decorated it ourselves." ALLISTAR said as he rang a silver bell.

"What would you like, My Lord?" A maid asked with red curls and brown eyes wearing a black uniform with apron and cap.

"Coffee, please. Hot chocolate for Ariwil." ALLISTAR said as Ariwil sat on a sofa with Methos beside her.

"Coming right up." She said sparing a glance of sympathy towards Ariwil.

"Thank you, Trishia." Ariwil murmured after Methos had given her an injection.

"You should sleep soon. Don't you think you should have your chocolate upstairs?" Methos suggested as Ariwil yawned.

"Trishia, I'll have my chocolate upstairs." Ariwil said once the girl had returned with a silver tray with china cups and silver spoons.

"Of course, My Lady. Shall I help you upstairs?"

"No thank you. Doc will help me." She said smiling at Methos before reaching for ALLISTAR who cuddled and kissed her before letting Methos lead her from the room.

"Would you like coffee, Mr. McCleud?" ALLISTAR asked watching them go.

"No thanks. I should be going. I'm meeting him at Joe's later. It's a bar."

"I know Joe's. Thanks for bringing back the shovel. God bless you." ALLISTAR said as Duncan smiled before leaving as Methos reentered the room.

"Ariwil's asleep. Is this the first time this has happened?" He asked with hooded eyes with a medical bag in his gloved right hand.

"Yes. Thank you for coming along. She likes you." ALLISTAR said a bit sad himself.

"We're friends, ALLISTAR. You can count on me when you need to." He said shaking ALLISTAR's hand as he nodded.

"Thank you, Adam. I'll see you soon."

"What are friends for?" Methos finished before leaving ALLISTAR to his lone coffee as he sunk into the sofa alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

ground B

Chap. B

Duncan and Methos sat on stools in Joe's bar with Heinican's before them. They both opened their beers together before Duncan dragged a bowl of pretzels near. Methos gazed into his beer as Duncan sighed before speaking as Methos faced him ready for questions.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Duncan asked Methos who ran an unloved hand through his wavy hair.

"Simple. ALLISTAR is a priest and a watcher." Methos informed him as he looked shocked.

"A priest can be a watcher? Interesting." He said swigging his beer.

"Anyone can join the Watcher's if they really want to. After all, I'm like you and still a watcher."

"You've got a point there. What happened tonight? I've never witnessed a burial quite like that before."

"Ariwil berthed twins. They cried once and never cried again. ALLISTAR knew I was a doctor and gave me a call. I came as soon as I could." He said swigging some of his beer next.

"That makes sense since she held them and was theatrical about it."

"That's how she deals with things sometimes."

"How did you meet her?" Duncan asked munching on pretzels.

"I met ALLISTAR through the Watcher's. One day I had to go to his house on business and she answered the door wearing a muslin dress with pink slippers with bows on the ends. She wore her husband's jacket around her shoulders with her hair braided behind her. She was truly a vision of innocence as we sat down to talk while I waited for ALLISTAR."

"Does she know what you and ALLISTAR are?"

"I don't think so. I'm not sure what ALLISTAR tells her or doesn't tell her. She's a woman, but a bit like a child."

"Mac. Methos. How are you two tonight?" Joe asked wiping out glasses behind the bar.

"Fine. It's cold out there." Duncan said as Joe smiled wearing a fleece sweater with jeans.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Joe smirked setting them up with two more beers.

"Funny." Duncan said as Methos paid before Duncan could before slipping away in the night.

"Everything ok, Mac?" Joe asked putting back Methos's unopened beer.

"Fine as far as I know. See ya." Duncan said leaving as Joe watched him go with a ponderous gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. C

"How's my wife?" ALLISTAR asked taking Ariwil in his arms later that evening after she'd awoken from a drugged sleep reaching for him.

"Did I dream?" She asked resting her head against his chest breathing in his freshly showered scent.

"No. Ishbol and ALLISTAR Jr. are no more. I'm sorry." He said as she moved from the bed and kneeled on the floor clutching his hands.

"Father, forgive me for I have sinned." She said resting her head on the tussled bedclothes.

"Why do that? Nothing is your fault. Things like this happen every day." He said tugging her hands so she would climb back in bed.

"How does it happen?" She asked letting him tuck her back into bed after moving to lay beside her cradling her in his arms.

"No one knows. God works in mysterious ways."

"Perhaps it is a punishment or a test." She said still groggy from the shot from earlier.

"You are a good wife. Will you blame God for this?" He asked ever being the priest he was.

"No. God loves us. God wants us to return to him. I must have been bad or my body retaliated for some unknown reason. Perhaps another try." She sighed as tears fell on her cheeks as ALLISTAR hugged her, patted her, and kissed her.

"There will be another time, Wife, but Adam said you need to heal. Understand?"

"Yes." She whispered before stilling in sleep as it was ALLISTAR's turn to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. D

The sun illuminated the snow as Ariwil made her way to the cemetery to place flowers at her children's grave. She looked up as she arranged the flowers and saw Duncan McCleud approaching from a side road. All of the sudden, a man appeared with a black ponytail and almond-shaped eyes wearing a kimono over jeans.

"Where is the Priest, Highlander? I want the Priest." He said as Ariwil knew he was talking about Allistar.

"He's not here, but I am." Duncan said menacingly as he took out a sword just like the other man as they began to fight.

"Isn't this holy ground?" The man asked gazing at the nearby cemetery.

"Shonto, you know we're in the street." Duncan said almost knocking the sword from SHONTO's hand.

Ariwil watched as they parried and danced away. The swords were like music to her as she watched on in awe. Did Allistar have a sword she wondered as she took her eyes away for a moment and a lightning storm ensued.

"It's winter. How can that be?" She asked as she heard screams emit from the road as she rushed to see what was happening.

"Ariwil, isn't it?" Duncan asked looking none the worse for wear.

"Duncan isn't it?"

"I asked you first." He said with a broad smile as she laughed.

"I'm Ariwil and you must be Duncan. What happened to the other man?" She asked rubbing her hands together from cold.

"What other man? You look cold. I know a place we can get hot chocolate. What do you say?"

"Will it have whipped cream?" She asked taking his hand.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." He said as they walked to Joe's and warmed their hands.

"What were you doing at the cemetery?" He asked as she sipped her hot chocolate with a blissful look on her face.

"I was bringing flowers to my children. What were you doing there?" She asked fitting her hands around her mug.

"I was just passing by when I saw you and saw you rubbing your hands for warmth."

"Thank you for the hot chocolate, but I should be getting home." She said emptying the cup before rising to leave.

"Can I take you home? It's dangerous out there." He said taking her hand.

"I suppose Allistar won't mind. Thank you. Thanks for the cocoa, Joe." She said before turning to leave.

"Anytime, Ariwil. We're all friends here." Joe said as they darned their coats and walked out into the winter cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. E

"How are you tonight, Wife?" Allistar asked as Ariwil stewed a pot on the stove that evening as Allistar came behind her for an embrace.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She asked pecking his cheek before turning back to the pot.

"I'm fine. What are you cooking? It smells wonderful." He said opening the stove, seeing fresh bread.

"It's barbecue. I thought we could have sandwiches with the bread. Would you mind that?" She asked reaching to turn off the burner.

"I'll help. Ariwil?" He asked as she took the loaves from the oven to cool.

"What?"

"Why did McCleud escort you home this afternoon?" He asked taking cheese to slice from the fridge.

"I was in the cemetery and our paths crossed. That's all. I thought I saw two men with swords fighting." She said as Allistar's hands stilled for a moment.

"What makes you think you were mistaken?" He asked slicing more cheese.

"Oh, Allistar. This is the twenty-first century, not medieval times. Losing the children upset me, but I'm beginning to be myself again. Don't worry about that." She said handing him a plate for the cheese before he sliced the bread so she could prepare sandwiches.

"I worry about your safety among the streets. That's all." He said taking out chips to go with the sandwiches as Ariwil gathered plates and cups.

"I appreciate that. I'll be fine. I promise." She said hugging him before he took a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge to pour for them.

"I trust you, Ariwil. Do you trust me?" He asked as they sat down to a simple carved table with simple chairs.

"With my very life, Father." She said smiling as he chuckled before they folded their arms to pray.

"Father, thank you for what we have. Thank you for this wonderful wife to love and respect me. Please bless this dinner that it will nourish and strengthen us. And may we always be free."

"Amen." They said together before linking left hands as they ate, talked, and laughed about every day ordinary events.

Chap. F


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. F

Mac:

I have to go out of town unexpectedly. If you need something, go to Father McTan.

Joe

Duncan sighed heavily as he'd finished reading Joe's note. He left the door of Joe's Bar and made his way to the vestry where Father McTan lived to make nice.

Ariwil sat in the living room enjoying a cup of hot chocolate when Duncan approached the vestry just as Max Capro showed up drawing his sword.

"Fancy meeting you here, Highlander. How about a chat?" Max asked slipping his sword into his hand as Duncan did the same.

"Have you forgotten about holy ground?" He asked as they parried and danced away.

"Then I'll meet you at the end of the street." He said as they still clashed swords as they disappeared from Ariwil's sight.

"Why would Duncan come here? Why would they fight with swords? I didn't imagine what I saw the night in the graveyard." She said out loud as her husband appeared in the living room with a quick kiss for her.

"What are you doing, Sweetheart?" He asked as lightning was heard in the distance.

"It's not supposed to rain today is it?" She asked as Duncan knocked at the door.

"I better get that." He said moving to open the door as Ariwil wasn't surprised to see Duncan standing there.

"Uh, hi." He said feeling awkward.

"Hi. Joe phoned me. Do you want to come in?" He asked gazing at Ariwil over his shoulder.

"Don't mind me. I have some things to do. Come in please." She said disappearing from sight as Allistar moved aside to let him in.

"Have you told her what you are?" Duncan asked as Allistar showed him to a seat.

"It's a secret society, so no." He said not knowing Ariwil was in the kitchen listening.

"She's seen me fight." He said as Allistar winced.

"How did that happen? Was it in the graveyard?"

"Yes. I think she saw me fighting again today in the street."

"In broad daylight? Have you lost your mind?" He asked as Ariwil stood behind him with folded arms.

"Oh don't stop on my account. You're a priest. Surely you don't lie to your wife?"

"I'm just helping Joe out while he's gone."

"Out of town is he? Kind of you. Nice to see you again, Duncan." She said going back to the kitchen as Allistar knew she knew something was up.

"I'm going to go. Sorry if I got you in trouble." Duncan said taking his leave as Allistar made his way to the kitchen to talk to his angry wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap G

"You look upset." Allistar said standing behind her as she stood at the sink rinsing dishes for the dishwasher.

"Tell me, what would the Archbishop say if he knew one of his priest's lied?" She asked as he laid his hands on her shoulders.

"The Watcher's is a secret society who deal with the immortals. Duncan is an immortal. He cannot die." He finished as she gaped at him in surprise.

"Why the swords? Why the lightning?"

"It's a game the immortals play. There can be only one. When a head is taken by the sword, the winner takes the dead one's power through the quickening which is the lightning storm."

"So you couldn't share this with me before?"

"I was trying to protect you. I love you. Is that enough?" He asked as she loaded the dishwasher before turning to rush to her bedroom away from him.

"First of all, isn't this Trisha's job?"

"I gave her the day off. She had some shopping to do since it's almost Christmas. Do we have a tree? Do we have presents? Perhaps you've forgotten." She said rushing away as Allistar came up with an idea.

"I have to go out! I'll be back soon!" He called up to her as she gave him no answer.

"Don't hurry back." She whispered as she laid on her bed and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap H

Ariwil woke up to chill air as she discovered she'd fallen asleep. She rose from bed to go downstairs because she thought she heard bells jingling. She put on her slippers and her robe and rushed downstairs as she saw Allistar kneeling by a decked out tree, placing presents underneath as a cry escaped her lips making him turn to see her.

"Surprise." He said as she closed her mouth and rushed into his awaiting arms.

"Allistar, when did you do this? How?" She asked as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"Why do you not remind me of these things? You know I forget. Just seeing happiness in your earlier angered eyes makes me happy." He said kissing her as she laughed.

"What a wretched wife you have. She yells at you and you bring her a tree and presents." She said as he stepped away from her and took her hand.

"That's not all. Come with me." He said taking her into the kitchen where a feast sat with candles and flowers in the center of the table surrounded by china.

"You never cease to amaze me, Father McTan. I love you. I always have. I'm sorry for being mad at you." She said hugging him close.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark. This is hallowed ground, so it's the perfect place for a watcher to be. Don't you agree?" He asked pulling out her chair.

"Yes. Will you be angry if I ask something?" She asked as he took a chair across from her.

"I will give you the world if you want it because you're my world and no one else will have you. Do you understand me?" He asked with passionate eyes.

"Yes. Can we share this with Adam and Duncan?" She asked as he laughed.

"Why not? There's plenty." He said going to the phone as she smiled bright melting his resolve.

"Thanks for inviting us. It was a wonderful dinner." Duncan said as he and Methos left two hours later as Ariwil hung on Allistar's arm.

"I'm glad you could come. You are our new friends. Adam, thank you most of all." She said blowing him a kiss as he blushed.

"My pleasure. You should have a healthy birth this time under my care." He said as they left and she kissed Allistar deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you as well. Shall we go up?" He asked as she watched Duncan and Adam walk away from the vestry in which they lived.

"I'd like that if you'll tuck me in." She said turning towards the stairs with him beside her.

"It has always been my duty to tuck you in, Wife. May visions of sugar plums, this night, dance in your head.

"Huhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuh!" She laughed as they rushed upstairs to their bed.

The End.


End file.
